Poursuit of Happiness
by xBatsy
Summary: Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais cru en l'amour ni à l'amitié. Tout n'était que relation avec l'idée d'un retour. Intérêt et profit. Ce n'était qu'un contrat. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé dire un jour : "Quand vous êtes amoureux. Vous seriez prêt à tout pour cette fille, jusqu'à la fin du monde." Et il ne pensait surtout pas à une fille de ce "genre"...
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue._**

Drago Malefoy avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait. Il avait toujours eu une vie de conte de fée. Ses parents l'aimaient. Il était noble, d'un sang pur... il avait donc tout pour être heureux.

_Du moins aux yeux des autres._

Mais qui connaissait réellement Drago Malefoy, le beau blond, à la silhouette athlétique, dû aux entraînements de Quidditch, cachée sous sa robe de sorcier. Le vert et argent n'avait pas eu une vie facile et cela Dumbledore l'avait bien vite compris.

Il avait compris que le blond caché une tristesse infinie sous un masque hautain et un regard d'acier.

Ce vieux fou l'avait fait changer d'une seule parole. Non, Drago Malefoy n'était pas un assassin. Heureusement pour le directeur. Malheureusement pour le blond.

Il allait devoir fuir._ Fuir_. Fuir sa famille, même enfermée à Azkaban. Fuir les Mangemorts encore en liberté.

Tout cela à cause d'un mage noir qui avait mal fini. En même temps, un mage noir.

D'une main rageuse, il fit tomber sa commode. Il haletait. **Lui.** Un Malefoy. **Fuir.** Rire sarcastique. C'était le monde à l'envers.

A l'aide d'un sort, il fit rapetisser sa valise et l'attacha à son balai, le dernier sortit en date.

Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. La bataille ne faisait plus rage. Tout semblait plus calme. Il fermait les yeux.

Il se souvenait des cris, des pleurs, des hurlements de douleur, de colère. Il savait tout ça. Il avait tout vu, tout entendu.. il avait même du torturer pour le compte du Lord. Puis, les voix prononçant les sorts impardonnables. Encore une fois, on ne pouvait rien lire sur son visage. Mais malgré tout, Drago avait un cœur. Un cœur saignant mais battant tout de même.

Et tout laissait bien plus de trace sur lui, que tout ce que les autres pouvaient croire.

Il soupira, empoigna son balai et sa baguette. Il délassa sa chambre sans y porter un regard. Il traversa le salon et passa la porte sans dire au revoir au portrait indigné par la non-attention du beau jeune homme.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Il grogna intérieurement. Il se cacha derrière une statue imposante.

**C'était le comble.** Voilà qu'il se cachait à présent.

« Mais où peut-il bien être ?

- Hermione, pourquoi doit-on le chercher ? Ce misérable, ce traître, ce cafard, ce... »

Drago serra sa baguette dans sa main.

« Stop, fit la voix du Survivant. On est tous fatigués, sur les nerfs. Mais je suis d'accord avec 'Mione.

- De toute façon, tu es toujours d'accord avec elle... grogna le roux.

- Oh Ron...

- Pas devant moi, rit-il faussement dégoûté. »

Le blond se mordit la lèvre : devait-il sortir de sa cachette ?

Il décida que non. Il n'était pas ami avec le trio qu'il sache, et ne le serrait sans doute jamais.

Dumbledore avait bien tenté de changer les choses en nommant la Gryffondor et le Serpentard en tant que préfets en chef.

Il attendit que les trois amis s'en aillent avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Avait-il la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie ? **Heureux ?** Avec des amis ?

_Ou la malédiction de son nom finira par le tuer réellement. ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf une. (je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser qui, non ? A part si, comme moi, vous n'avez pas accroché dès le départ et que ce sont les fan-fictions qui vous aient fait apprécier cet univers...)_

La métisse nettoya la table d'une main. Elle se tourna vers les autres tables inoccupées du café/bar. Elle soupira. Il lui restait encore trois heures avant de rentre dans son petit studio. Mais même chez elle, elle ne pourrait même pas se reposer, ayant à terminer une dissertation sur une œuvre Ionesco. Elle était si lasse, si fatiguée...

Elle bailla et sentit ses yeux se fermer. Une tape dans son ds la fit sursauter. Elle glissa un regard fatigué vers l'autre métis. Seb. Sébastien. Le meilleur ami. Le grand-frère.

« Ca va ? »

Sa voix était teinte d'inquiétude. Il savait qu'elle se tuait à la tâche. Tout ça pour ne décevoir personne.

« Bien sûr, souri-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bah, avec Clém', on voulait te voir. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle se tourna vers l'autre brun. Clément était grand et s'habillait avec une certaine grâce. Il ressemblait à un rockeur geek. Il portait une veste noir sur un t-shirt blanc où était inscrit une des phrases du onzième docteur. Les mains dans les poches, un air décontracté sur le visage. Clément regardait la jeune femme avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il l'aimait bien, mais c'était c'était la meilleure amie de son meilleur ami. C'était comme une sœur pour Seb. Il ne pouvait la toucher, mais pas lui avouer que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient en sa présence. Même s'ils s'amusaient bien tous les deux.

« Contente de te voir, Clément.

Moi aussi. »

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle croisa le regard de son patron. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Vous allez commander ?

- Un Whisky glace.

- Deux, s'il te plaît.

- Putain, on voit qu'il en a qui n'ont pas cours le samedi matin.

- Disons plutôt, qu'y en a qui sont assez intelligent pour ne pas faire une prépa.

- Enfoiré !

- Seb, t'as rien à dire, je te rappelle.

- Moi, je me suis arrangé pour ne pas avoir cours le samedi, mon cœur, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Ok ok, vous vous êtes ligués contre moi, j'me bars. »

Les heures qui suivirent furent à la fois les plus longues et les plus courtes. Ses deux amis avaient réussi à la faire rire et à lui redonner une nouvelle jeunesse.

La nuit allait enfin tomber, les deux garçons n'étaient plus sobres. Ils étaient partis retrouver leur groupe d'ami quand elle put enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle enfila sa veste et plaça son sac à bandoulière sur une de ses épaules. Elle fit un signe de main à son patron et passa les portes du bar.

Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches de son pantalon. Elle avançait sans vraiment penser à poser un pied après l'autre. Elle avait fait ce chemin des dizaines de fois. C'était sa dernière année de prépa. Elle allait bientôt avoir dix-huit ans et vivait seule depuis deux ans. Émancipée, elle avait eu la chance de quitter sa famille et son petit village pour une grande ville.

Paris, la ville lumière. La ville de l'amour. La ville historique. La ville éveillée.

La Sorbonne, la seule université qui avait conquis son cœur.

Elle tourna à gauche et son front rentra en contact avec un torse développé. Elle tomba à terre, gémissant légèrement. L'inconnu continua son chemin.

« Putain, vous pourriez faire attention ! »

Elle se redressa, fatiguée de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, lui tira le bras sans remarquer la façon dont il était vêtu.

« Non, mais pour qui vous vous prenez ? Déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard assombri dans l'acier du blond. »

Il baissa la tête et la toisa de toute sa hauteur, sa splendeur. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieur, elle était trop impulsive et ça pouvait lui coûter la vie. Elle s'en était rendue compte. Elle agissait avant de réfléchir.

« Ôte-toi de mon chemin, Moldu. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Un anglais.

Elle avait toujours apprécié l'accent britannique et sa voix ne faisait pas exception.

_Moldu_, que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

Elle se reprit et pointa un doigt contre son torse.

« Pourriez-vous vous excuser, s'il vous plaît ? Fit-elle d'une voix calme et polie en usant d'un anglais parfait, en omettant son accent purement français. »

Il déplaça sa main d'un geste dédaigneux ne volant presque pas entrer en contact avec elle.

« J'ose espérer que vous vous moquiez de moi. »

Bien que Drago se soit enfui pour sauver sa vie, il n'allait pas devenir un gentil petit garçon et renier qui il était. Il état un Malefoy et un Malefoy ne faisait preuve d'aucune politesse et n'entretenait aucune relation avec aucun moldu. Elle lui lança un regard aussi noir que glacial.

Encore un de ces prétentieux, un enfant issu d'une famille de riche qui se croyait tout permis.

« Bien, je vois.

- Tant mieux. Veuillez vous décaler.

- P-pourquoi ? Non, laissez tomber, fit-elle en secouant la tête et en croisant le bras. Vous m'avez poussé et vous ne m'avez même pas aidé à me relever. J'attends et j'exige des excuses. »

Un sourire inqualifiable se dessina sur les lèvres du blond et une lueur agacée traversa son regard. Elle aurait très bien pu être acceptée à Gryffondor.

« Vous attendez réellement ça de moi ? Fit-il amusé.

- J'attends la paix dans le monde, la fin de la famine, du réchauffement climatique... mais puisque je ne suis qu'une étudiante et que je n'ai aucune influence. J'attends juste un peu de respect. Je ne crois pas vous avoir manqué de respect, non ?

- Je crains que non, en effet, continua-t-il amusé. »

Elle fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Était-il en train de se moquer d'elle ?

« Je suppose que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse de votre part.

- Vous y avez réellement cru ? Rit-il. »

Sa langue claqua contre son palais. Elle était furieuse. Et il adorait la voir s'énerver. Bizarrement. Elle plissait les yeux. Ses lèvres formèrent une ligne droite et stricte. Sa main droite tremblait légèrement.

« Je vois. Et bien, passez une bonne soirée et j'espère ne plus avoir à vous rencontrer. »

Elle le contourna et plaqua son épaule gauche contre la sienne. Il suivit sa silhouette des yeux, encore plus amusé. Puis, il perdit son sourire. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi jouait-il avec une moldu ? Une moldu qu'il ne reverrait jamais... s'il avait de la chance.

Sa robe virevolta quand il se tourna. Il continua à avancer, cherchant la rue où se trouvait son hôtel. Il n'habitait pas très loin, quelques minutes et il pourra passer les portes de l'hôtel. Il tourna à gauche. Cette moldu avait du caractère. Et même s'il détestait que Hermione, c'était sûrement dû son affinité avec le Survivant, il aimait leurs joutes verbales. Elle était marrante la Miss-je-sais-tout. Et c'est vrai, il devait l'avouer ne plus l'avoir dans les pâtes allaient lui manquer.

Il passa les portes de son hôtel étoilé sans saluer le portier. Il se dirigea d'un pas pressé, les mains dans le dos. Il avait tout l'air d'un véritable Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy avait du grandir plus vite. On lui avait volé son enfance.

Les portes menant à l'escalier se fermèrent derrière lui. _(J'aurais préféré « les portes de l'ascenseur sur son visage fermé et hautain » mais étant un sorcier, il ne sait pas ce qu'est un ascenseur. )_

Elle claqua la porte de son petit appartement, ou plutôt du studio qui faisait parti des logements universitaires.

Il y avait deux pièces. La salle de bain, et la grande pièce qui servait à la fois de salon, de bureau et de chambre et dans un autre coin, se trouvait la petite cuisine.

Elle se déshabilla et se retrouva en sous-vêtement. Elle se servit un verre d'eau et posa un regard encore frustré dessus. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Elle enleva ses lentilles de contact qui lui brûlaient les yeux, se démaquilla et enfila son pyjama. Elle attrapa ses lunettes de vue et les posa sur son nez. Elle se débarrassa de ses bijoux, ne gardant que le collier où une alliance pendait fièrement.

Ses doigts se mirent à jouer avec alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement sur canapé/lit où attendait sa dissertation commencée. Il était tard et il restait les deux dernières sous-parties et la conclusion.

Elle relisait ses notes et parcourut les passages du livre qui l'intéressaient. Elle souriait en lisant du bout des lèvres les répliques rhétoriques. Elle attrapa son stylo et mordilla légèrement le haut du bouchon. Elle appuya son dos contre le mur et fixa un point dans le vide. Sa tête était vide. Elle était fatiguée. Elle avait faim. Et ses pensées étaient tournées vers le blond au regard d'acier. A la pâleur presque maladive de son faciès. Aux lèvres fines et rose pale qui s'étaient étirées en un sourire moqueur mais étrangement charmeur.

Elle se redressa, ouvrit ses rideaux, attrapa une feuille blanche et s'installa près de son chevalet.

Elle commençait par faire glisser son crayon de couleur pour dessiner ses traits. Elle était concentrée, son visage figé et les lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer sa langue.

Elle voulait le dessiner pour l'oublier. Ce n'était que de cette manière qu'elle ne faisait plus attention aux sentiments qui la composaient.

Il disparaîtrait de sa mémoire et il ne la hanterait plus.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! _

_**J'espère que vous allez bien.**_

_Je ne vais pas vous déranger trop longtemps._

_Juste vous remercier de lire ma fiction, et vous prévenir que je reprends les cours lundi, donc je n'aurais pas une grande marge de temps à consacrer à mes fictions..._

_Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Dîtes-moi ce qui vous gêne, ce que vous préférez..._

_Oui, ils ne sont pas ensemble et ne se sont pas vraiment parler, mais... voilà, je trouve que c'était plus logique de vous présenter leur vie, avant de les mélanger. Je trouve que ça fait plus vrai, non ?_

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il s'allongea sur le dos, un bras sous la nuque. Il fixait le plafond d'un regard absent. Avait-il pris la bonne décision ? Avait-il bien fait de fuir ? Fuir comme il l'avait fait ? Laissant les autres combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Laisser son père passer de très longues années enfermés dans la pire prison qu'il puisse exister ?

Quelle idée stupide qu'avait été celle qui l'avait poussé à devenir un Mangemort ! Il posa son regard vide sur la marque qui ressemblait à présent à un tatouage. Un tatouage vidé d'encre. Il grimaça. Oui, il aurait du rester et combattre. Bien sûr, il n'aimait pas tant que ça les moldus, les trouvant stupide mais il ne pouvait dénier que Hermione l'était. Il avait eu un faible pour elle. Il y a quelques années. A ce souvenir, il se moqua de lui même.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Il aurait pu refuser de suivre cette soi-disant destinée. Il grogna, attrapa un oreiller et enfonça sa tête dedans.

_Quelle journée de merde !_

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers la métisse. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. S'il pouvait la revoir, et l'énerver, ce serait une bonne journée tout compte fait.

En plus d'avoir le courage d'une Gryffondor -ce que lui en vrai Serpentard, non- elle était plutôt jolie. Jolie au naturelle, pas comme toutes les filles qu'il avait cotoyé.

Oui, s'il pouvait échanger une bonne joute verbale et une vraie avec elle. Ce serait une bonne journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se tenait devant un immeuble luxueusement décoré. Il jeta un regard sur sa montre, agacé. C'était une idée préconçue mais les moldus étaient toujours en retard. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand il remarqua le costume ordinaire de couleur marron.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je présume ? Énonça-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Vous êtes en retard, asséna-t-il sans daigner lui serrer la main.

- Et bien, fit-il légèrement surpris, c'est vrai que j'aurais du être là, il y a trois minutes..

- Nous avions prévu 8h, Monsieur Tong.

- Veuillez m'excuser. »

Il fit une grimace en guise de réponse. L'agent immobilier, pris au dépourvu, ne savait plus comment réagir. Sachant que son attitude n'était pas commercial, il reprit une certaine constance. Il enveloppa d'un bras l'immeuble et commença à lui parler de son histoire. Drago écoutait d'une oreille distraite. L'autre continuait à parler en faisant entrer le sorcier. Le blond jeta un regard furtif vers l'agent de sécurité qui surveillait les allées et venues. L'agent immobilier parlait chiffre alors qu'il appelait l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- De ça, fit le blond avec un petit mouvement du menton.

- Un ascenseur, répondit l'agent immobilier décontenancé.

- Un quoi ?

- Un ascenseur, monsieur. Ça sert à arriver à notre étage sans se fatiguer.

- Je préfère les escaliers. »

Le châtain lança un regard terrifié vers de larges portes.

« Vous en avez, j'espère ? En cas d'incendie, il serait préférable, non ? »

Tong hocha sèchement la tête, et s'avança vers les portes bordés d'argent. Les couleurs étaient familières, c'était les couleurs de son ancienne maison. Il eut un petit sourire en se rappelant les moment qu'il avait passé en compagnie de ses amis.

…. Amis.

Son sourire s'effaça.

Il n'entendit pas l'autre lui indiquait le nombre d'étage. Il le suivit machinalement, calquant le rythme de son pas sur le sien. Les mains dans le dos.

L'ascension jusqu'à son étage, lui permit de réfléchir. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Allait-il retourner en Angleterre où un emploi au ministère de la magie l'attendait ? Et retourner à la routine, se laissait diriger par les autres ?

La solution de facilité était de rester ici. Mais il serait traité de lâche par les autres. Retourner là-bas, c'est accepter toute sa vie de se traiter soi-même de lâche. Accepter d'épouser une femme pour sa lignée et pour son cœur. Il resterait. Du moins, un temps. Le temps de réfléchir.

Il était nullement essoufflé quand ils arrivèrent au 8e et dernier étage.

Tong haletait en passant la clé dans la serrure. Il laissa passer le potentiel acheteur. Drago glissa un regard inexpressif. Le studio était déjà meublé. Sa mère avait toujours eu bon goût. Il s'avança et regarda par dessus la grande baie vitrée. Tout était fait de bois et de verre. Tout semblait baigner de lumière, si différent du manoir dans lequel il avait vécu.

Sa mère avait-elle voulu chasser les ténèbres ?

Son regard accrocha une silhouette qui se mouvait. Il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et se mit à sourire. La jeune femme se dandinait pour enfiler son haut. Elle avait un style assez original. Des Doc Marten's. Un short vintage délavé. Un t-shirt large. Un chignon lâche. Il plissa les yeux et tenta de déchiffrer ce qu'il y avait marqué sur son haut.

Alors elle habitait là.. Une lueur malicieuse traversa ses prunelles grises. Tout compte fait, ce séjour d'été à Paris, se révélait plus sympa que prévu.

Un sourire moqueur passa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la voyait courir à travers son appartement.

« Je le prends, déclara-t-il sans se tourner.

- Vous ne voulez pas voir l'-

- Je vous remercie, Monsieur Tong. Où dois-je signer ? »

Le réveil émit un son strident. Elle se redressa brusquement, replaça ses lunettes et posa un regard flou sur son chevalet. Elle s'était endormie en dessinant ! Elle passa une mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle soupira et se leva, frissonnante. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, enlevant sa robe de chambre et ses sous-vêtements.

Elle ouvrit la bombone d'eau et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, les dénouant avant de s'emparer de son peigne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle attrapa une de ses serviettes et s'enroula à l'intérieur. Elle posa sur toute la surface de sa masse de boucles et à l'intérieur une espèce de gel. Elle les attacha, laissant de grosses boucles s'échapper. Elle maquilla ses yeux à l'aide d'un mascara et d'un rayon noir pour souligner ses yeux en amande, et ses lèvres se colorèrent d'un rouge sang. Elle enfila de nouveaux sous-vêtements et sortit de la salle de bain.

Elle glissa ses vieilles Wayfarers sur son nez et partit à la recherche de son short vinage et de son t-shirt large _Girls just wanna have fun._

Son portable se mit à sonner, elle appuya sur l'icône verte et répondit d'une voix distraite.

« Allô ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'as cinq minutes pour pas être en retard.

- Quoi ?

- Il va être 8h.

- Putain, souffla-t-elle. Matt ?

- Ouais ?

- Tu vas dire à ton crétin de frère que la prochain fois qu'il touche à mon réveil, il n'aura aucune possibilité d'avoir une descendance.

- Comment ça se fait qu'il est fini chez toi, d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendue. »

Elle avait raccroché sans lui donner aucune explication. Oui,, bon, elle avait fait une erreur une fois...

Elle se souvint qu'elle était en retard. Elle attrapa son short, ses Doc Martens, et courrait partout à la recherche de son t-shirt. Elle fourra ses affaires à la va-vite dans son sac et elle claqua porte de son appartement. Elle courrait une nouvelle fis à en perdre haleine. Elle n'était pas comme ses deux amis et ne représentait pas leur fameuse devise. _Si t'es en retard, fais-toi remarquer._

En plus, c'était le cours de latin, et son professeur était aussi la femme de son professeur de littérature, son préféré. Elle détestait toutes les personnes qui étaient en retard. Elle salua la surveillante, continuant à courir, espérant ne pas tomber. C'était marrant de voir l'une des meilleures élèves essayer de ne pas être en retard. Elle finit par arriver à la porte de sa classe. Elle entra haletante, dans un grand silence.

« Miss Dumont, ravie de voir que mon cours vous intéresse. »

Elle s'avança vers elle, sortit sa dissertation de son sac et la lui tendit.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, mais je ne me sentais pas bien.

- Oh. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Demanda-t-elle tout de suite adoucie. »

Elle hésita à mentir. Elle détestait ça.

« Nos petits problèmes, vous savez... ça ne change pas.

- Allez vous asseoir, fit-elle avec un petit hochement de tête significatif. »

Et c'était parti pour deux heures de latin ! Elle s'installa près de Mathieu, le frère jumeau de Clément. Elle se mit à écrire.

« **Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher ?** »

« **J'étais aussi en retard**. »

« **Pour cause ?** »

« **Julien** »

«** Et après, tu me demande ce que ton frère chez moi !** »

« **Oui, mais au moins, moi, c'est officiel, Panda.** »

Elle grogna. Aussi bien pour la réponse que pour le surnom. C'est vrai que la relation avec Clément n'était pas... clair. Ils prenaient du bon temps et restaient amis. Il n'y avait rien de plus. Même si une certaine gêne s'installait quand ils étaient pas seuls.

Sans répondre, elle écoutait distraitement, la voix mélodieuse de l'orateur. Elle gribouillait. Matt jetait des coups d'oeil curieux. Même si les petits gribouillis étaient brouillon, en bleu foncé et blanc, ça restait très réaliste.

« Qui c'est ?

- Hein ? »

Elle releva les yeux, surprise, posant son regard flou sur le croquis du beau jeune homme

« Le gars que tu dessines.

- Euh, j'en sais rien. Un crétin du riche qui m'est entré dedans, hier.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es en retard.

- Pas dans ce sens là.

- Je voulais juste alléger l'atmosphère.

- Y a rien à dire.

- T'as réussi à finir la dissert' de litté ou pas ?

- Merde ! Merci de me le rappeler.

- De rien, Chérie. »

La jeun femme avait toujours apprécié étudier et apprendre. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait demandé à être en hypokhane. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée. Travailler sans relâche. Apprendre. Discuter. Argumenter. C'était ce qu'elle aimait.

Sa main noircissait la fin de sa deuxième double page. Matt avait posé un bras sur le dossier de la jeune femme et lançait un regard expressif au roux sur sa gauche. Seb et elle avaient passé les deux premières années de collège séparés par la distance, elle avait rencontré Clément et Matt. Leur professeur d'histoire avait placé la jeune fille entre les jumeaux. Elle s'était tout de suite bien entendue avec Matt, Clément avait été plus distant et c'était peut-être ça qu'il l'avait attiré.

Elle mordilla le bout de son stylo, adressant un petit sourire à son gribouillis. Dans quatre heures, elle serait chez elle, emmitouflée dan ses draps, un bol de glace à la main, la télé allumée . Puis, elle irait travailler au café.

Une longue journée en perspective.

Matt se pencha vers elle, glissant quelques mots à son oreille, la faisant rre silencieusement avant qu'elle ne replonge dans l'écriture.

Oui, _longue_ mais **plaisante**.

La prépa, c'était mettre deux ans de sa vie entre parenthèse. C'était un concours à la fin de l'année, c'est-à-dire dans trois semaines.

Dans trois semaines, elle serait devant une copie blanche, la tête vide du au stress.

Dans six semaines, elle serait devant les panneaux d'affichage, espérant sans espoir, être parmi les dix premiers.

Dans deux mois, elle serait sans doute inscrite en troisième année à la Sorbonne en LEA (anglais / japonais)

« Panda ! »

La métisse tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Elle fit un signe de main à Matt avant de se diriger vers Sébastien et son compagnon de toujours, Clément.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir fait la bise.

- Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai un rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous ? firent-ils en chœur, les joues de Clément prirent une teinte rouge.

- Oui, avec Dougie Poynter. (1)

- J'ai réellement cru que t'avais un rendez-vous » Elle haussa les épaules. Sébastien avait toujours été très protecteur.

« C'est gentil... 'fin, je suppose que vous alliez m'inviter quelque part, mais j'ai juste envie de me reposer maintenant. Surtout qu'il ne me reste pas longtemps avant les examens et après je serais libre comme l'air. Tu devrais faire pareille, Seb ! » Elle plaqua un baiser sur sa paume avant de souffler dessus en direction des garçons. Elle s'éloigna à petits pas sautillant. Heureuse de n'avoir qu'à réviser.

Le blond fit tourner sa plume dans une main et porta son verre à ses lèvres de l'autre.

Autour de lui, tout était silencieux. Torse nu, les cheveux mouillés, plaqué à l'arrière et bouclant sur les pointes. Il avait entrepris d'écrire à sa mère, sachant son père à Azkaban, jusqu'au procès, où il serra sûrement, à cause de son ancienne influence, et des secrets dont il avait connaissance, juste privé de magie et assigné à résidence. Mais le nom des Malefoy était une nouvelle fois traîné dans la boue. Il valait sans doute garder contact, et puis, ils restaient ses parents, sa famille.

Puis après avoir maintes fois hésité, il avait écrit au Ministère de la Magie Britannique, prenant ainsi les devant d'une future enquête. Il leur expliqua avec la froideur,le calme et la politesse d'un sang pur qu'il passait quelques mois loin de tout et qu'à son retour, il serait à leur disposition pour leur faire de son témoignage. Il leur expliqua en bref détail qu'avait été son rôle les deux dernières années et termina la lettre d'un _cordialement, Draco L. Malefoy. _

Il soupire, relut et étiqueta l'enveloppe avant de faire venir son hibou. Il caressa la tête du grand duc et attacha les deux enveloppes à chacune de ses pattes, l'instruisant de ses recommandations. Sa mère d'abord, puis, le ministère.

« A Arthur Weasley. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait précisé mais d'un certaine manière, il savait qu'il était bon et généreux et qe son attirance pour les Moldus n'était pas si idiote que ça. Il apprécié leurs objets, comme la télévision, qui l'avait fasciné bien plus qu'il ne le voulait le faire croire.  
Il tourna la tête et appela son elfe de maison, ou plutôt d'appartement. Shelby, celle-ci était docile mais ne valait pas son bon et vieux Dobby. Il lui manquait. Et il avait été attristé et en colère e apprenant sa mort, jugeant son père responsable. Dobby avait toujours tout fait pour le protéger. Et Drago, dans les rares moments où ils étaient seuls, lui avait rendu sa bienveillance mais le monde n'était ni blanc ni noir, et le gris n'était pas toujours préférable.

Il demanda à ce que son déjeuner soit prêt pour une heure et se posta devant une fenêtre, un bras collé dessus, et sa main tenant son verre de Whiky Pur Feu. Il laissa son regard glissait sur les toits des immeubles, avant de s'arrêter sur le trottoir. Des silhouettes mouvantes, tels des fantômes. Il e les voyait pas vraiment, ne souhait pas les voir.

Un sourire joua ses lèvres, pourtant, quand son regard accrocha une petit silhouette à la démarche gracieuse et féline. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même et souriait aux personnes qui devaient la prendre pour une folle.

Après tout, on était à Paris. Et à Paris, on était plutôt maussade.

_(1) Dougie Poynter, Artiste anglais, membre du groupe McFly._


End file.
